Red Pandas? Or Black and White Fire
by Connor Kent
Summary: Every demon gets its spellbook. Not every demon gets a destiny. Soon Tiko and Tai Shan will learn that if you run away from your fate for too long it'll start to catch up... Sixth Chapter Up!
1. Tiko: Red Pandas

I've totally re done this whole story so I hope you like my new version of The Fire Mamodo. I decided to re do this story because my knowledge of Zatch Bell has increased and so have my writing skills. When my other Zatch Bell story came out no one knew about the every thousand years so I made something up and conflict happened. So I hope you enjoy this.

Travis Izumi was playing forward in the soccer finals of tenth grade. He was on his High School's team. Tokyo High School. Travis moved from Texas to Japan and knows Japanese. His mom is Japanese and dad american.

Travis's POV

I moved up the field pass the ball back with my twin brother Tyler Izumi. My brother and I are called the dynamic duo because for the past two years my brother and I have led Tokyo High School to the finals of soccer.

We are called the Dynamic Duo because we have been the only freshmen and sophomores to have made it to the senior varsity team! Last year we lost to Kyoto High School. They play dirty and trip people a lot. But not only that I had placed first in Gymnastics.

They'd beaten us last year but this year is going to be different!

"Travis! Pass the ball!" called Tyler ten feet from me. I was about to pass it when a team player from the other team tripped me. I summersaulted to the ground and cursed in english.

The other player got a red card and was out of the game. I scolded him.

I was on the sidelines with a throw in ball. I threw it to Han the third forward who kicked it to Tyler.

I ran back into the game. Han passed it to Tyler and Tyler passed the ball to me.

The defense on the other team was circling around me so I couldn't get out. I dribbled and kneed it and chested it do they wouldn't get it.

Finally I put the ball in between my legs and flipped over one of the players.

"That's not fair!" called the player in Japanese. The referee didn't listen to him.

I passed the ball to Han. Han kicked it towards into the goal. But the goalie caught it!

The goalie kicked the ball down field and our defense player Shou Young power housed it all the way back to the mid fielder Kuan Lin.

Kuan dribbled it down the field and passed it to the other Mid Fielder Minwook.

Min passed the ball to Tyler and Tyler kicked it over to me. I launched the ball in the air and bicycle kicked it in the goal!

The referee blew the whistle! We'd won! We'd done it! We beat those scums at Kyoto High School.

The whole team ran over to me and put me in the air on their shoulders and I was smiling so much. My parents were on the bleachers clapping and holding up signs that had mine and Tyler's names on it.

My teammates were also my best friends. On my soccer team was: Tyler, Han and me playing forward. Kuan Lin and Minwook playing midfield. Shou Young, Esop, Shen and Chang playing defense and Taiju was our goalie. Our three other players that usually were benched were Junji, Ataru and Shinji. They didn't mind though.

I went over to our team bench and grabbed my bag. The after party was at our teams favorite restaurant, Misaki. Such good sushi!

As I was walking off the field a little boy started walking with me.

"That was a really cool kick. Is it called a bicycle kick?" he asked.

"Hey, thanks. Yea it looks like a bicycle kick but it is really a kung fu move called dragon whip's tail." I replied.

"Wow! You must be really good at fighting then!" continued the boy.

"I try. My grandfather makes me take it." I said.

"My names Travis Izumi. What's yours?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tiko Maloaki. You can just call me Tiko!" he said cheerfully. I shook hands with him and looked at the field. Everyone had left.

"Tiko, where are your parents? Everyone already left." I stated looking around for someone that looked like they were looking for their child.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't seen my parents in many years." said Tiko. My heart dropped. How could such an innocent and adorable looking kid not have parents.

"Well, where are you supposed to be? An adoption center?" I said to him.

He shook his head. "I don't like that your out alone Tiko. These streets can get very dangerous. I'll take you home before going out to the restaurant."

Tiko seems to be a nice kid. Tiko looks to be about 8 years old. He wears a red shirt with a fire emblem on it. He has a indian leather necklace with a ruby on it in the shape of a fire emblem. He wears dark yellow jeans/light brown with and orange stripe going down them on the sides. He also has little orange shoes.

I called my mom and told her about Tiko. She said they couldn't leave the whole team there and tomorrow she'd call the police to report Tiko as a missing child or a found child.

"Travis, I'm hungry. You don't by any chance have something to eat do you?" asked Tiko.

I laughed and looked through the fridge and cabinets. We were out of food. Tomorrow was mom's food shopping day.

"Well I'm sorry Tiko. We don't have anything on the spot but I can make you a mean PB & J sandwhich!" I said cheerfully hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure!" he said excited. "What's that!"

I laughed again. I made him the sandwhich and put it in front of him on a plate. When I turned around and back at him again the sandwhich was gone! And Tiko was licking his fingers!

"Yummy! That was good!" said Tiko clapping.

"You devoured that! When was that last time you ate?" I asked.

He thought... "Two days ago."

"No wonder! Well until we find where you belong I can be like your big brother!" I said.

"Really? You'd do that for me!" asked Tiko excited.

"Of course Tiko. I'll take care of you." I said cheerfully. Tiko hugged me really hard and said. "Oh thanks Travis! Your the bestest big brother ever!"

I made him take a nice hot shower and I washed his clothes. I got out of some of my younger kid clothes that mom had saved. (She saves EVERYTHING).

Tiko came out of the shower and I got him some pajamas to wear. I laid out a sleeping bag for myself and was going to let Tiko sleep in my bed. Tiko sat next to me on the bed and Tiko put his backpack that he was carrying on the side of the bed. A light in it started to glow.

Tiko put on a worried face and quickly covered it.

"Tiko? What is in there?" I asked worried.

"Nothing! Don't look in there!" he said forcefully. "Tiko, remember? I'm your big brother now. You can tell me anything."

Tiko looked up and sighed. He pulled his backpack up on his lap. He sighed again. I was waiting and not expecting what he was about to do. He opened his back pack and pulled out an orange book. It had weird symbols on it.

"Tiko? What is that?" I asked pointing to the book.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked again anxiously. I nodded. He sighed again.

"This is a spell book." he started. I laughed. "Your joking right?"

"Let me finish Travis. I am not from this world. I know... I know... You think I'm crazy but let me finish. I'm a mamodo. I live in a world called Makai far from this one. Each mamodo that lives there has a special ability or a special power. Each mamodo has a certain amount of spells inside them but on Makai we can only use our first. Every one thousand years one hundred mamodo like me are chosen to go to Earth. We are given these books which are the key to unlocking our spells. We hundred mamodo fight to decide who will become the next King of Makai. To defeat a opponent we must burn the opponents spell book and the mamodo will disappear and return to Makai. I am one of those mamodos."

I looked at him smirking. "Your pulling my leg, right? Am I on some hidden TV camera show?" I asked looking around the room.

"Travis, stop it! I'm serious! I wouldn't joke about something like this." said Tiko.

"Well, what's your so called ability." I asked.

"Fire." he replied.

"Yea, right. Prove it." I said. Tiko snapped his finger and a little flame floated above his thumb. He snapped his fingers again and the flame disappeared. What is this kid? A demon?

_FlashBack _

_My house was in flames... My home was destroyed... Fire had consumed it all... It had destroyed the place I love... It cause me to move thousands of miles from my family and friends to a place with another language. _

_End FlashBack_

"Tiko... I don't know... I've been afraid of fire ever since I was little." I said.

"Well are you sure? I mean... I'm practically a living flame and your fine with me!" said Tiko trying to cheer me up.

"Not helping much Tiko..." I said as I stood up starting to think.

"Look Travis... I've never had many friends. I've learned to grow up on my own... get my own job. And I finally get the chance to start a new life. Travis... you have this beautiful home, a family, tons of friends. I'm a nobody... so I guess I understand if you won't help a nobody..." said Tiko tearing.

"I'm such a jerk. Of course I'll help you!" I said hugging Tiko. Tiko hugged me back. "Tiko..." I said still hugging him. "Yea?" he asked. "Learn to act. It could've been better." I said laughing.

"Really? I thought the nobody part was a little edgy." he said laughing. He'd pulled the old guilt on me.

"Hey Tiko! Wanna come out and play?" shouted someone from outside.

Tiko and me ran down the steps and went outside across the street. There was a man and a mamodo. The mamodo was about four feet. He wore a gray shirt and blue jeans. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The man was in a tuxedo and had black hair and brown eyes.

"So you actually made it this far?" taunted the mamodo to Tiko.

"Lay off Peter. It's only been two weeks." snarled Tiko. Tiko looked back at me and threw me his book. "Open it. You can read the orange letters."

I opened the book and saw blue letters. I couldn't read anything. Then on one of the first few pages there was something I could read! It took up five lines but it said. The First Spell: Shakai. The letters _were_ orange and they were glowing a little bit.

"Tiko! I can read it!" I said happily. Peter sighed evilly. "Wow... you just found your book owner. This is going to be easy."

"Lamone!" said Peter acknowledging his book owner. "_Garugio_" Larone shouted and a metal thorn came out of Peter's mouth aiming at Tiko and me. "The first spell! _Shakai!_" I yelled and Tiko blew a giant flame thrower out of his mouth.

The metal went right through the fire and flew towards Tiko and me. This was going to be harder then I thought. _"Shakai" _I yelled out again and it went towards Lamone and Peter.

"Lamone!" yelled Peter.

_"Gargioga" _Peter opened his mouth and a metal blob came out and formed a circular metal circle that blocked the metal shield. The shield was now red hot and probably could burn through anything.

Sadly Peter realized that also. Peter put out his hands and the molten hot metal turned towards us and was thrown at us. I grabbed Tiko and dived out of the way. The metal disappeared.

_"Shakai" _I called out again. The flame thrower hit Peter directly. He laughed maniacally. _"Goruvio"_ Metal claws zoomed out of Peter's hands. "Now your mine!" yelled Peter lunging at Tiko. I grabbed a branch and swung it hard against Peter making him fly back a few feet.

"Tiko! Get up close to him!" I yelled. Tiko without thinking ran over to Peter. _"Shakai"_ I yelled and Peter got hit badly. _"Garugio"_ yelled Lamone and Peter shot a metal ball at Tiko. Tiko flew backwards landing hard on the ground next to me.

"Tiko!" I said trying to help him up. "Wake up buddy! Come on!"

"Take a parting gift." said Lamone. _"Garugio"_ and Peter shot a metal thorn at us. I saw them walking away and the thorn hit us. I took the hit and it hit me hard in the back. Tiko was awake now and I fainted.

I'll update tomorrow. Please review. I hope you liked the re written version. I'm deleting the other one but I saved all of it for future reference. Cya Later.


	2. Tiko: Unlock the Power: Fashield!

Hooray! I'm updating. Enjoy please!

Travis's POV (second person, then first person)

I've had a pretty average life for awhile except for the fact that my grandfather practically leads the Japanese Mafia, I'm a star soccer player and a demon from another world that can breathe fire has dragged me into a fight where we battle other "mamodos" to decide who becomes king!

Pretty much like everyone else's life, right?

Well yesterday I started my journey with Tiko, the fire breathing demon. I learned that I can read from his "spellbook." We battled this team that shoots metal, Lamone and Peter. Peter seems to have known Tiko from the mamodo world. Something tells me we'll see them again soon...

Meanwhile...

Tiko was poking me... constantly... while I was TRYING to finish my history report.

"Tiko! Would you stop poking me!" I yelled.

"Say please... Besides, your very pokish..." replied Tiko.

I frowned... "RAWR!" I scared Tiko while growing anime size into a demon.

"Ok! I'll stop!" yelled Tiko, "Just please don't kill me!" pleaded Tiko.

I grabbed Tiko and lifted him in the air and pretended he was a plane. "Hehe!" said Tiko giggling. I gave him a nuggy. He pleaded so I stopped.

"So Teke. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Practice?" he replied.

I nodded, "Yea, why not." I put on some gym clothes so I wouldn't ruin my school uniform.

We jogged to the bike shop about a mile and a half and then rented a bike to go to Mochinoki park in that city. I biked about five miles with Tiko on my back with him telling me a little bit about his life on the mamodo world.

"I only have one memory of me and my parents." started Tiko, "We were at the beach with my sister Shami. It was the four of us and one other person but I don't remember who she was. We were playing with the sand when two adult mamodos came rushing up to my parents in a panic yelling, 'They're coming! They're coming!' Then out of the trees on the edge of the beach came ten armed mamodos. They were shooting lasers from their hands. My mom put her hand on my necklace and my dad put his hand on Shami's necklace. They glowed and then we were shot my the lasers. The mamodos rushed over to the seven of us and kicked us, restrained us, tied our hands and stuck black bags over our heads. Afterwards I remember waking up in a white room with dry blood across the walls and fresh blood on the floor. The person who's face I can't recall crawled over to me. She put her hand on my necklace. It glowed a white color and then I heard a giant loud roar." Tiko took a few breaths and continued.

"Next thing I know I'm waking up on the outskirts of the Makai capital. I looked for days trying to comply what hapened. Afterwards I found my aunt and lived with her for a year. After that I traveled to the capital of Makai trying to find a job as an apprentice. When I looked back from leaving my aunts I could've sworn I saw someone that looked just like Shami, but I shrugged it off and continued onward to my goal."

"Wait a second, you were five when you left your aunts?" I asked confused.

"Yea, a mamodo's personality matures quicker then a humans at a young age but as we get older it matches up to our old ages. A mamodo can live for a thousand and five hundred years!" explained Tiko.

"Whoa..." I spat out.

"Well enough about me, how about you?" asked Tiko.

"My mom was born here in Japan and my dad was born out in Texas, America. America is across the big ocean. Anyway my parents, Tyler and me lived out on my dad's ranch up until three years ago. My grandfather on my mom's side runs the Japanese mafia..." said Travis.

"What's a mafia?" asked Tiko.

"A mafia is a bad organization that gets what they won't anyway they want it. (A/N-That's the way you need it ! Anyway you want it! -guitar solo- lol) Anyway we think that my grandpa burnt down my dads ranch so we were forced to move here to Japan. My grandfather makes me take Northern Shaolin six days a week! Today I don't have to though..."

"Wow, well now we got each other right?" said Tiko smiling.

"Right," I agreed.

We both got off our bikes at Mochinoki Park. "Ready Tiko?" I asked as he got ready to run through a obstacle course.

"Go!" I yelled. Tiko ran through the playground obstacle course jumping and flipping all over the place. My head spun from point to point.

"Done!" said Tiko 40 seconds later. "Your turn!" yelled Tiko with joy.

"Fine..." I moaned. "Go!" I jumped up and grabbed the silver pole. I flipped up onto it and twirled on it. Afterwards I jumped down, and ran up to a tree. I climbed the tree and skid down the tree slide. (fake tree). "Cast a spell!" shouted Tiko.

"Won't it waste energy?" I asked. "Nah, we'll gain it back in no time."

"_Shakai_" I yelled. Tiko smirked and turned around blasting the fire at me! I quickly hurdled out of the way. I closed the book.

"What was that all about!" I shouted. "Your quick, that's good." mentioned Tiko.

"Thanks..." I said sarcastically. He just smiled and went to play on the playset. Naomi was watching Tiko close by...

Narrator POV

"Hey! New kid!" yelled Naomi at Tiko. "Huh?" asked Tiko confused. "What's your name!" shouted Naomi.

"Uhhh... Tiko..." said Tiko softly. "Speak up!" yelled Naomi.

"Tiko!" said a frightened Tiko.

"Oh really?" said a smug Naomi. "The names Naomi," she put her hand out. Tiko stared at it with fear. "Shake it!" screamed Naomi. Tiko cried out and shook her hand hard. Travis looked up from writing his history cause he heard a faint cry. He thought Tiko was laughing not crying so he went back to his work.

"Well around here, I'm in-charge! So listen up! You listen to me from now on!" she yelled.

"Hey Naomi! Don't you have anyone else to pick on!" said someone behind them. Naomi, her posse and Tiko looked over the edge to see a red haired tomboy with a red/orange dress folding her arms pouting with a scared golden haired boy with a blue dress behind her.

"Well well well... what do we have here? Tia and Zatch!" said Naomi. Tiko gasped and thought, "Mamodos... I remember them from school."

Tiko quietly got up and hopped over the railing. He ran up to Travis, "Travis! Those are mamodos over there!"

"What!" said Travis astonished. "Are their book-owners here?"

"Right here." said a older manly voice behind them.

Travis's POV

Tiko and I turned around and saw Lamone and Peter standing there with Lamone holding a silver book in his hand.

Lamone opened his book and read, "_Garugio_" and a metal thorn shot out at us. Tiko jumped to the left while I jumped to the right.

"_Shakai_" I yelled out and Tiko blasted a flame thrower. "_Goruvio" _Peter gained metal claws. Lamone backed far away and Peter dashed over to a nearby tree. Tiko saw this and turned toward Lamone. I used more and more of my energy. We must do this! We can!

Tiko's spell increased and moved forward more. Too late, because Peter sliced the tree he was standing next to and the tree fell. Tiko's fire hit the tree and the tree caught on fire. It burned intensely. Peter covered the bottom of it with mud so it wouldn't catch on fire. Then he shoved the tree towards Tiko!

Tiko smirked and didn't move! "Tiko! No!" I yelled beckoning for him. I could see Tiko's figure in the fire! He didn't seem hurt at all. He walked over the tree!

"Bad idea... very bad..." said Tiko.

"_SHAKAI," _I screamed. With Tiko being in the fire the power intensified a lot...

Peter screamed, "_Gargioga" _a metal shield blocked the attack. Barely... the fire got through and hit Peter wiping him out.

"Yea!" I cheered. Tiko smiled and gave me a thumbs up. But happiness didn't last too long. Peter arose... and the silver spell book glowed.

"A new spell..." said Lamone murkily. _"Giogiogi" _Peter shot out liquid metal from his hands at Tiko and me!

We started to be consumed in liquid metal... I started to feel my body parts becoming metal... a drop of water came out of my eye... but it turned to a liquid metal tear.

No... I can't let Tiko down... I won't... I NEVER WILL!

My spellbook glowed... with an amazing glow. "_Garugio" _ and a powerful metal thorn shot at me.

And with one last breath _"Fashield"_ I said. A giant fire emblem shield came out from in front of Tiko.

And with that...

Narrator POV

Travis was now a fully metal statue. Tiko was still standing because of his mamodo instincts... Somehow he was able to contain the shield without his bookowner!

They metal spike shot back at Lamone and Peter with twice the power and speed plus with fire power added to it.

And with that... the silver spell book caught on fire.

"No! This weakling! I didn't know! That he had that amazing power! Only some mamodos... I can't believe that he can unlock the!..." Peter was gone and his spell book disappeared entirely.

Travis came back! He was no longer a statue.

Travis's POV

We did it! Plus we got a new spell! Tiko stopped the tree fire and we heard the sirens coming. We took off pretty quick and rode home on our bike.

"This is amazing Tiko! We got a new spell!" I exclaimed. Then Tiko said,

"Yea! And now we defeated one mamodo. Ninety eight to go!"


	3. Tai: Black and White Fire

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, major writers block. Enjoy.

Jason Garrick, a normal fifteen year old teenager, is traveling to Washington DC with his parents because his dad was invited to a dinner for radio workers around the country. He buried his mind inside his Pendragon book while he took the shuttle flight with his mom out to DC.

"We have arrived in Washington DC. The time is 5:45 P.M. Eastern time. The weather is partly cloudy with the sunset arriving shortly. We hope you enjoyed your delta shuttle flight and hope to see you again in the future. Once again please make sure all your belongings have been located and we hope you fly delta again. Thank you for flying delta."

Jason picked up his things and walked out of the plane. While walking out he heard a little girl say, "Mommy, mommy! Can we gwo see da panda bwears!"

"Yes, yes, maybe tomorrow," replied the mother shoving her child off the plane.

The next day wasn't very interesting for Jason. While Jason's parents went to the dinner he sat in the hotel room and ordered room service.

The next day Jason and his parents were going to the Washington D.C. Zoo.

Jason's POV

I'm so excited! Today I get to go to the zoo! And I get to see the cute little panda cub! Tai Shan! I saw him in a magazine and he is the cutest thing in the world.

At around eleven a.m. we got to the zoo. After buying the tickets we found the safari area where we saw giraffes, lions and all kinds of exotic animals. My mom and I went to sign up to see Mei Ling and Tai Shan while my dad used the lavatory.

We're signed up at eleven so I'll see Tai then. I wonder if he'll be active or boring. Well then again, will Tai ever be boring?

Narrator's POV (Very difficult to write present, sorry)

Jason and his parents walked into the viewing room where little girls squealed at the sight of the pandas. Jason couldn't help it and squealed a long also.

Tai Shan crawled around and stared at Jason. He tilted his head and a few people gasped and took photos.

A little girl put her hand up to the glass and Tai put his paw there and it matched. The photographer for Tai took a picture of it and told the parents she's be featured in her photo album.

Jason gave his mom his camera and went up to the glass. Tai Shan immediately turned his attention away from his fans towards Jason. Tai scratched against the glass wall that held him in and was yelling. They turned on the speakers and you could hear Tai screeching and squealing adorable noises.

After two minutes of that the time was up. Everyone was walking out when Jason's mom forgot his camera inside. Jason went back inside to get it. When he bent down someone said, "I knew you were the one when I saw you, I felt it."

Jason looked around if maybe the photographer was there. The only ones in sight were him, Tai Shan and Mei Ling, the panda mother.

"Jason, over here." said the voice again. Jason took a step back, "Who... who is that?" he spat out.

"Why Tai Shan of course!" said the voice again. Jay darted a look at Tai who waved and spoke, "I'm the one talking!"

"Ah!" yelped Jason. He leaned against the back wall. "Is this some kind of trick? Am I getting punk'd? Can I meet Ashton?"

The panda beat put his paw over his eyes and breathed out heavily, "No, this isn't a prank. I'm not a panda bear!"

Jason put down his arms and walked a couple feet closer. "Your not?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I am, but I'm not from this world. I'm not a panda bear, but a Panda Mamodo."

"Mawhatda?" asked Jason.

"Mamodo..." corrected Tai, "I'm a demon from another world. I was chosen out of one thousand..."

"Wait a second! You expect me to believe that your from another world? Half the world saw you be born!" Jay shouted.

"Jason, I'm a demon. Magic is what I do..."

"Good point, have any other proof? I still believe this is a spoof."

"Look to your right." said Tai. "There's a fuse box, open it."

"What is this? Mission impossible?" Jay asked sarcastically. Tai rolled his eyes, "Just do it!"

"Fine!" Jason walked over to the fuse box and opened it. There was a black and white book inside glowing more as Jason put his hand closer to it.

It blinded Jason by the time he held it in his hand. "You... are serious..." said Jason slowly.

"Now open the page," continued Tai. "Read it."

Jason flipped through the pages, "Tai, I can't read this. It's all gibber... ish... Tai... Why can I read one part? Oru..."

"Stop!" shouted Tai Shan, "Don't continue that word, let me explain before you ruin your life."

Jason raised his eyebrow, "I'm kidding," said Tai. "As I was saying before, I'm what's called a mamodo. I was number 14 out of 100 to be chosen to come to Earth and fight for the right to become to next King of the Mamodo World. I'm also fighting for Animal Mamodo rights. We're treated differently and I don't think that's fair."

"Your my partner, you can read my spells of sound. And only you, I was meant for greater things then to be behind a glass wall and smile Jason. Can you understand?"

Jason put on a pout, "Yea I understand that you..." then he smiled, "Want me to have the adventure of a life time. Yes Tai Shan, I accept your journey."

An alarm rang. "What happened!" asked Jason.

"The fuse box opening must've triggered it! Quickly, finish the spell and move out of the way." shouted Tai.

Jason dashed across the room and yelled, "Orukio!" Tai Shan blasted a circular blast of sound waves and it shattered the glass. Tai Shan quickly got out and grabbed Jason's hand and they ran.

"Oh no, Jason... what'd you do?" said Jason's mother from outside.

Back with Jay and Tai...

"Where do we go?" said Jason and Tai looking around 180 degrees. "Away from here!" yelled Tai running towards the exit. The gates were being closed but Tai started to crawl through. Jason wanted to run after Tai but wanted to get to his mom. He knew he had to follow Tai. He saw his mom being taken along with other people by guards. She held her arms at when she saw Jason. Jason wiped a tear and was going to run but a guard grabbed his arm.

"Please come with us," he said. "Get off of me!" yelled Jason. The guard pulled harder. He started to drag the struggling Jason away. Tai saw this and jumped off the gate. "Jason yelled out the spell."

Jason kneed the guy in the area and ran. He opened the book and yelled, "The First Spell: ORUKIO!" Tai blasted a purplish circular sound energy and blew up a animal statue. People screamed and even guards ran. A siren was alerted and Jason saw his mom in a car being driven away along with others.

"Jason! Let's go!" said Tai tugging Jason's ankle. They both ran to the gates. "Orukio!" yelled Jason and the the metal bar walls shattered. They ran through into the park. They climbed up a tree and sat on the branches hidden from the leaves. Jason put his head on the trunk and breathed heavily.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Tai.

Jason scorned at him, "Fun? You have to be kidding."

Tai frowned, "Who was that person you kept looking back at?" he asked.

"That was my mom. I never realized a panda bear meant so much." said Jason. Tai shot Jason a mean look, "Well not like that... I just meant... sorry... but that was pretty tight security for a panda. No offense."

"None taken, but your right." said Tai, "That was very strange. Maybe it had something to do with us just walking out the front entrance! Who knows..."

"How are we going to get out of here? I don't think the world is ready for talking animals." Jason mentioned.

"I wish we had more spells, escape spells help a lot..." muttered Tai Shan.

"How do we gain more spells?" asked Jason.

"Once we become more powerful we gain more spells. But if that book," started Tai pointing to his spell book in Jason's hand, "is ever burnt, then I will return to my world. And you will never see me again, nor will I see you."

Jason gasped slightly, and then he smirked honorably. "That won't be happening anytime soon. It won't be happening at all." He looked around. "We'd might as well stay up here until nightfall. That way it'll make an easier getaway."

Tai nodded and they waited... A long journey was ahead...

-----------

In Shelby, Ohio...

Chelsea Kyoto fixed a bowl of cereal for her mamodo Ember Flame. They were watching the news which was on the escape of Tai Shan.

"And there has been some speculation that the last person in the room before Tai Shan disappeared was a person by the name of Jason. No further information has been released. In other news..."

Ember took a bite of her Lucky Charms. She swallowed and said, "Hey Chelsea, isn't the name of your pen-pal Jason?"

"Yea, but what're the chances that it's the same guy?"

---------------------

I'll update sooner. It's a promise! Cause I had to struggle through this chapter. It wasn't as fun too write. Sorry if it is a bit boring.


	4. Tiko: Burnt Marrow

Sorry for the long update. I can't promise a sooner update as I haven't gotten lots of time.

Tiko sat in front of the television and sang, "Animal crackers in my soup..."

Tyler was in Travis's room with his girlfriend making out on his bed. Travis walked in and immediately coughed.

"Oh c'mon!" he stated, "Not on my bed!"

Tyler's girlfriend Kimmi wiped her lips and they both got up and walked out of the room. Tyler punched Travis on the shoulder on the way out. Travis rolled his eyes and went to fixed his sheets.

"And they're love stains on my sheets!!" shouted Travis.

"Shut up Travis!" yelled Tyler.

Travis brought the sheets downstairs and Tiko got up from the TV and followed him.

"Hey Travis," he said.

"Hi Tiko," replied Travis.

"Uhh... What's up?"

"Nothing, just got to wash this stuff. Need anything?"

"Well actually... now that you mention it..."

"Ok Tiko," Travis stopped walking and looked at Tiko. "What do you want?"

"Ok fine, the superwaiter5000! He's comes with deluxe mega turbo boosters that..."

Travis continued walking and ignored Tiko's fast talk.

He put the laundry in the machine and pressed the button. "Tiko, I understand! Your not getting it."

"PLEASEEEEEE," begged Tiko.

"I told you already, NO!" shouted back Travis.

Tiko grabbed Travis's leg and held on tight. "Your not getting it Tiko!!"

Travis jumped for the garage door and got on his bike. He opened the garage and biked out while closing it behind him. He biked hard and Tiko ran behind him.

"AHH!!"

Tiko jumped on the back of Travis and held on. Travis smiled and continued onwards. The wind blew back their hair and a fly hit Tiko's mouth.

"Ow!!!" yelped Tiko and he fell off the bike hitting the side of the road. Travis stopped the bike and it made a screeching sound.

"Teke!" shouted Travis as he hopped off the bike. He skidding down the hill and helped Tiko up.

"That really hurt... whoa..." Tiko looked around and saw burned marks and icy grass in a few places. (A/N- They're at the site where Zatch fought Reycom).

"Travis, you'd better take a look at this." said Tiko egging Travis to come.

Travis hopped off his bike and skid down the hill. "Amazing... grass..."

Tiko sighed, "No look closer."

Travis sighed, "Wow, that's really something Teke." he said sarcastically.

"Keep looking."

"Wow that's really something Teke..."

"Goodness, for heavens sake, do you not see the scorch marks!!"

Travis paused, "Uh... no. There friggin gone with the wind..."

"Well they're there." replied Tiko sarcastically. Many people were at the river.

"Scorch marks aren't really my thing." said a mamodo behind them. They turned around to see Soma and Kouhiru. Soma was twiddling a bone in between his fingers.

"Eww..." remarked Tiko. Travis cringed and took out his spellbook. "Wanna fight or are you just going to stand there?" said Travis.

"I thought you'd never ask. Hello Tiko. I didn't think you'd make it this long. Peter was supposed to destroy you." said Soma.

"Yea? Well I thought I'd stick around." replied Tiko.

"You shouldn't have." said Soma. He then smirked.

"Barudesu!" shouted Kouhiru

Bones began to erupt from the ground. Tiko shoved Travis out of the way. They both got up.

"What do you want Soma?" asked Tiko.

"What a stupid question, your book of course." replied Soma. "Give here or I won't hurt your book owner." said Soma.

"Yea, you have fun with that. Shakai!"

Soma and Kouhiru jumped out of the way. "You gotta do better than that," taunted Soma. Travis looked at all the people in fear.

"Tiko, we have to throw them off. Follow me." said Travis. Travis jumped on his bike and biked away. He biked into the city. They were closely being followed by Soma and Kouhiru in their car. Kouhiru tried to ram into Travis but he turned to the right.

"Travis!! Isn't this putting more people in danger!!" yelled Tiko on the bike.

"Watch this." said Travis with a smirk. "Tiko, turn around, but hold on." Tiko carefully maneuvered his body. His feet were wrapped tight around Travis's stomach. He put his arms out.

Soma didn't see this coming. "Ut oh."

"Fashield!!" yelled Travis.

The car crashed directly into the shield totaling it. As the biked away and got farther Tiko saw bones crush the shield. They were far though by then.

Travis biked into another park this one with trees and sat on a bench.

"I'm beat. I hope they're...no more... enemies." said Travis panting in between his breaths.

"You didn't think we'd lose that easy did you?" asked a voice behind Travis. Travis jumped to his ready position to see Soma and Kouhiru. They were covered up in burises and bleeding in a few places.

"You made me angry. Now I'm going to return the favor."

"_Baruk." _Soma shot sharp bones at Travis. "Tiko!!" Tiko looked over and saw Soma and Kouhiru attacking Travis.

Tiko ran crazily towards Soma and tackled him to the ground getting in four good punches before Kouhiru yelled, "_Baruk"_ Tiko was thrown backwards next to Travis.

"C'mon buddy. We can take these guys." Travis sturggled up.

"Now Tiko go!" Travis threw Tiko up in the air and he pin dived at Soma. He spun and Travis yelled, _"Shakai!"_ and a spiraling fire blast was sent at Soma and Kouhiru from up above.

"_Barushield,"_ yelled Kouhiru.

"No!" said Travis. Tiko stood 15 feet away from Travis more closely to Soma. When the smoke cleared a seoshi like dome bone shield was blocking and protecting Soma.

"Grr..." growled Tiko.

"You guy's are pathetic." said Soma making the bone shield retract back into the ground.

Kouhiru was no wear to be seen.

"Where'd your partner go? To afraid to get beat Soma?" said Travis regaining hope.

"No, he's right there." said Soma pointing behind Travis. Travis turned around and saw Kouhiru holding a little seven year old girl with a knife to her neck.

"Give me the book," said Kouhiru calmly.

"No please," begged Travis.

Kouhiru made a small cut on the girl's cheek. Her mother stood twenty feet away begging for him to let her go.

"Let her Kouhiru!" screamed Travis.

"No," he said cutting the other girls cheek.

Travis became filled with rage. Emotions built up and he didn't want to back down. The orange book began to glow with extreme intensity.

"Travis, read the spell!" shouted Tiko. Travis flipped to the new page.

"_The third spell: TAROKAI!!!" _screamed Travis. Tiko pounded his fists into the ground. The knife in Kouhiru's hand melted and Kouhiru screamed from the heat. The ground below him began to melt. Travis ran over and grabbed the girl.

"Get as far away from here as you can." said Travis.

"Thank you so much." said the woman.

Travis ran back over. Soma was panicking a little bit but pretended to remain calm. "What a stupid little spell."

"Check this. _Shakai!_" yelled Travis towards Kouhiru who had the spell book.

Travis and Tiko had won. Now that Kouhiru was defenseless and he was stuck to the ground he couldn't protect himself. It was too good to be true.

"Barudesu." said Kouhiru. The bones spikes from the ground blocked the fire blast and destroyed the sticky ground underneath. "No..." said Travis defeated. They'd blocked everyone of their attacks and Travis didn't have enough strength to cast another spell.

Kouhiru got up laughing manaically. "Baruk." he said. Soma shot bones at both Tiko and Travis. Instead of hitting them dead on the bones got in their clothes and sent then flying into a tree. Travis couldn't move. The book was on the floor. They were defeated.

"Any last words?" asked Soma.

"None I can say in front of Tiko." said Travis.

"_Bar..._" began Kouhiru.

Travis closed his eyes. Tiko was crying. "Tiko! I won't let them beat you!" Travis struggled and struggled but he couldn't get out.

"_Kyoga."_ said a voice. Two blurs rushed by Travis and Soma at super speed and the book disappeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's going on? How can you cast a spell?" demaded Soma.

"It wasn't... yea, what now!" said Travis going along with it. Travis had just been touched by an angel.

"_Kyondo."_said the voices again and Soma began to developed whipped scratches on him. The blurs were attacking him. They then revealed themselves but only for a second. They looked like two cheetah cubs.

"Ggrrrrr." Soma was very angry.

"_Baruk!" _yelled Kouhiru. The bones shot at the blurs.

"_Kyshield_" said one of the book owners who was an Japanese girl along with the other book owner. A giant cheetah spot that was ten feet tall appeared in front of one of the cheetahs.

"Go Kylee!" yelled one of the book owners. "Kyondo!"

The bones made an impact on the shield and fur was everywhere. It was hard to pay attention to the battle. Travis slipped out of his shirt. He ran over to Tiko. He could hear Soma screaming from pain.

When the fur disappeared Soma was lying on the ground and Kouhiru was astonished. This wasn't exactly how they'd planned it.

Kouhiru grabbed Soma and ran.

"We'll destroy you next time!" yelled the bookowners in unison. They walked over to to the shirtless Travis and Tiko. "I believe this is yours." said one of the bookowners.

Travis took it slowly. "Why are you helping us?"

"There are good mamodo in the battle too Travis. Until next time." said the book owner. The bookowners and mamodos disappeared into blurs and were gone. Travis looked down at his spell book and saw a postit that said.

_We'll always be there in a flash. Good luck Travis and Tiko. From your mamodo friends Kylee and Kira and bookowners, Mei Ling and Lei Ming. _

Travis looked at the sky and then down at Tiko who was processing the whole battle.

"This is only the beginning..." said Tiko. "Isn't it?"

"Yea Teke, only the beginning."

-----

And with that wonderful cliffhanger I leave you. Can't promise a sooner update. Although I will be writing this summer. Please review! Next chapter is a Tai chapter followed by another Tai chapter.


	5. Tai: Wiki Wiki What!

Here's the fifth chapter of Red Pandas. Enjoy.

Jason and Tai hid behind a dumpster. As soon as the police car drove past Jason motioned for them to go. The teenager ducked into another bush, "Hurry up you stupid panda bear!"

"I'm not a panda bear!! I'm a panda mamodo!" whispered Tai really loudly.

"Whatever, just c'mon!" replied Jason. They had reached the hotel Jason was staying at. There were a lot of people in front of it.

"Ok, so now what?" asked Tai.

"I don't know. You tell me. Can't you allude us in?" asked Jason.

"Haha, very funny. Mamodo's can only make illusions once in the first week of the battle to fit in." replied Tai.

"So your's was giving birth?" asked Jason sarcastically.

"Somehow, a panda walking around Washington D.C. with a book that makes magic spells didn't seem right to me..." said Tai.

"Ok, we need to get up into the hotel room. There is security all over the place. God." said Jason. He thought about a plan to get in. He looked over at the entrance.

A secret service agent talked into his walkie talkie.

"Tight security for a panda, don't you think?" asked Tai.

"Yea, it is a little strange." agreed Jason.

"Maybe we can go up the fire escape?" asked Tai.

"Do I look like Kareem Aldul-Jabbar to you?" said Jason willingly.

"Fine fine. We need to leave. The battle is more important now." said Tai.

"Wait hold on." said Jason. The secret service agent spoke to another. "Wallace will take care of it from here."

"Wallace? Who's Wallace?" Jason said to himself.

The agents left the hotel. "Yes, now it'll be a lot easier to get in." Jason looked over at the dumpster and saw a big long trench coat.

Tai saw it and sighed, "No."

"Yes," said Jason smirking as he walked over to it.

-----------------

A extremely tall man walked in the lobby and tripped to the ground. "I'm OK," said the voice of Tai Shan.

A hotel worker walked over and helped them up.

"Are you OK sir?" he asked.

"Yes, yes thank you." said Tai. The worker walked away. Jason poked his head through the middle of the jacket.

"Good going feet." said Tai.

"Well excuse me if I can't see through this smelly old coat!!" exclaimed Jason.

"Get your head back in. Here comes more people!" whispered Tai loudly. He pulled down the hood and spoke quietly into the middle of the coat.

"Straight! Left, right, right, one more right, another left, straight! No that's a pole, left! Left!!" They finally reached the elevator.

"Wait, there could be a camera inside. We look extremely suspicious as it is Tai!!" mentioned Jason. "Lead me to the bathroom. I have an idea"

"Ewwww..." said Tai.

"Not that!"

-----------

Jason walked out of the bathroom with his sweatshirt hood over his head and wrapped Tai up in the jacket as to make the appearance of him carrying something large.

They walked up to the top floor and Jason went in the hall. Tai hid my the ice machine and Jason crouched down to see two secret service men waiting outside his hotel room. Jason slid back down and spoke to Tai.

"We're not getting passed them. They'll probably turn this corner soon to check. We need to circle around and then meet at the room." brainstormed Jason. Right then they heard the door close and Jason could hear his mother crying. She turned the corner and saw Jason holding a finger to his mouth. Mrs. Garrick continued to cry as an act and brought Jason into the girls bathroom. She locked the door and began to question Jason. She didn't notice Tai who had already snuck into the bathroom in case of emergency.

"Jason, you kidnapped a panda bear?" she asked calmly as air gritted through her wrenching teeth.

"Not exactly, I helped a panda _mamodo_ escape out to battle against 99 other demons to decide the next king of their world." explained Jason.

"Do you think this is funny? Your grounded for the rest of your life!! You'll probably go to jail... Oh my goodness..." said Mrs. Garrick contemplating her thoughts. "You'll never have the same life Jason!! Do you realize what you've done?"

Jason stopped for a moment and thought about it. So far all this "battle" has done has caused Jason and his family trouble. "I'm sorry mom, but I can prove it."

"Excuse me? Prove what?"

"The magic," began Jason.

"Enough with the magic!!..." said Mrs. Garrick who then quickly quieted down. Tai walked out of a stall and flushed the toilet.

"Those are some nice toilets. And they use bounty! So soft!" said Tai. Mrs. Garrick went on the verge of screaming but Jason clamped her mouth. "Please don't scream mom."

"I... di,di, didn't, kn, know you were g, g, good at ven, ventriloquism." stuttered Mrs. Garrick.

"Like I said, he's a panda. And he does magic. Of course I read it." explained Jason.

"And I suppose you have a spellbook?" she asked. Jason held up his black and white spell book. Mrs. Garrick had an O for a mouth.

Tai stopped picking his nose and waved to Mrs. Garrick even though she was standing two feet from him. "Hiya!!"

"H..H...Hi..." said Mrs. Garrick slowly. "Why did you come here Jason, you need to get out of here now." she said because she heard secret service running towards the bathroom.

She walked outside the bathroom and saw the agents, she prevented them from entering the women's bathroom. "Wait, um, you can't go in the women's bathroom."

"Please step out of the way mam!" said the secret service agent shoving her to the side.

She tripped him. "Oops," she said playfully. "Don't ever push a lady!" The agents ran in the room to see it empty all the big window was open. They ran to the window to see that a fire escape was there. They looked up and down but Jason and Tai were gone.

"We've got a 37 alpha," said the agent to the walkie talkie.

As they walked outside they spoke to Mrs. Garrick. "Mam, we have evidence to believe that you just aided in the help of a fugitive. We're going to have to take you into custody."

Mrs. Garrick held out her wrists in front of her, "Fine, I could use the break anyway." she said sarcastically.

-------

Jason and Tai as opposed to climbing down the fire escape traveled up to the roof. They hopped two roofs before moving down another fire escape. She took out a liter, he held the flame to the book.

Tai turned around and yelped. "What're you doing you crazy!!"

"Back off!! Now!! Because of you, my mom and me are now criminals!!" said a nervous Jason.

"Please, Jason. Think of it this way, if you burn that book, you would've done of that for nothing!! You'll have no way to prove your innocent! Please don't burn it! We'll figure something out, please!!!!" begged Tai Shan.

"Sorry, but you can't make that promise," said Jason.

"Well that's a pity. Cause now we can't burn your book ourselves." Behind Jason and Tai a man dressed in a tuxedo with a blue flower in his pocket and an elephant next to him.

"And who the hell are you. Why don't you move on along to Africa where you belong." said Jason.

"I could or I could _Ikiwa_," said Wallace.

"You what...?" said Jason as a blast of water hit him and he was sent flying over the edge of the building. He grabbed a metal pole and hung on for his dear life. Jason tried to gain balance. His hands were wet and slippery and he fell. Tai Shan jumped over the ledge, past Jason and yelled, "Read the spell!!!!"

"Orukio!!" screamed Jason. Tai Shan, in mid air blasted a sound wave that pierce Jason's hears and body hard but sent him flying up back to the top of the roof where he was now a victim of more water blasts and with out his magic panda.

"Great," Tai Shan thought to himself. Just then his spell book fell on his head, "OW!"

"He can't destroy you if he doesn't have your book Tai, now go! I'll lead them away!" said Jason.

"You don't really think we're that stupid? Do you? Let's go Kilo." said Wallace to the elephant. Kilo, the elephant blew his horn hard and made a extremely loud sound. Jason took off running and jumped down to one building. He tripped and badly hurt his ankle. He crawled over to the ladder and slowly climbed down.

"_Ikiwa!"_

Jason got splashed into the busy road street. "He's done." said Wallace. "He'll have the perfect cell in Juvy..."

"Jason!" yelled Tai running towards his teenage book-owner. Tai pulled Jason back before a big 16 wheeler crashed into him. The truck skid off the road and nearly hit a line of people but the driver luckily shoved his foot on the brake and stopped the car. The driver kicked open the door and people gathered around Jason and Tai.

"Hey it's that kid who kidnapped the panda! Let's get him!" one man said.

"No! Get a way from me!" said an angered Jason. "Orukio!" A blast of sound erupted from Tai's mouth scaring away the civilians. Civilians screamed as the wild Jason sprung up into action. He ran as far as he could. At the moment the emotional teenager had no intention of returning to the society that now despised him.

Jason fell to his knees and collapsed into a deep slumber.


	6. Tai: The End of the Beginning

Here's the sixth chapter of Red Pandas. Enjoy.

Jason awoke to the bright sun shooting light into his weak and tender eyes. He slowly rose to smell fish over a fresh burning fire. The book owner was about ten feet from a lake laid up against a tree and saw Tai Shan in a river trying to catch fish.

"Where are we, why does my head hurt so much?" asked Jason weakly rubbing his injured head.

"We're in a park. No worries. I talked to the animals. They'll scare anyone that tries to come within a hundred feet." said Tai.

"You told them to?" asked Jason.

"I scared them to." said Tai as he smirked. He caught another fish with his teeth and tied it up against a stick with two other fish.

"I hope you enjoy. Yellow tail fish are a big delicacy in the Mamodo World. Sorry, I realized you don't grow zou zou's here." said Tai Shan as he sat down across the burning fire from Jason.

"Um, smart one. You made a fire. Fire's here signal people. And if a forest fire starts here, no animal is going scare away the police." mentioned Jason.

"Don't worry about it. The fire isn't strong enough. It's only a small one. Besides, I made sure the angle of sunlight would help cook the fish." said Tai.

"Oh, thanks." said Jason politely.

"No problem." The panda mamodo took the stick from above the fires and handed a fish to Jason.

"Erm, thanks..." said Jason unreassuringly. Jason took a nibble of the fish and chewed it. Surprisingly it tasted well enough considering the rumbling and mashing of Jason's stomach.

"I think we should go back." said Jason.

"Are you serious?" began Tai. Jason was about to fight back.

"Of course we're going back! We're going to beat that team and burn our first book. And let's not forget about saving your mom!" exclaimed Tai.

"Thanks Tai!" said Jason as he brought him into a big hug. Birds began to chirp endlessly and squirrels gathered to Tai and squeaked away. Tai nodded his head and looked at Jason.

"They're coming." he said.

Jason took another bite of the fish and chewed it all up extremely quickly. He'd need his strength for this battle.

The elephant blew his nose extremely loudly and birds soured into the air from the threatening sound.

"Let's give them a welcome." said Jason. Both Tai and Jason climbed up into a tree and watched as Wally and Kilo walked past them to the camp only several feet below them.

Wally bent down at the fire and the unfinished fish. "They were here, and judging by the crisp of the fish and the burn of the wood, we're barely far behind."

Jason smirked, he had Wally on the runs, "Your right, we're right here!" said Jason jumping down from the tree along with Tai.

"Orukio!" said Jason. The sound wave blasted towards Kilo and Wally and sent them packing into the river. "Orukio!" The ground poured into the river and blinded Kilo and Wally.

"You'll have to do better than that." said Wally. "Ikiwa!" shouted Wally.

Both Jason and Tai bounced in different directions, "Orukio!" he said.

"Ikshield!" yelled Wally. Kilo blew out a breeze of ice and he formed a circular shield of ice four feet thick and twenty feet diameter. The ice traveled from his nose and remained there.

Tai ran to Wally expecting to try and grab it from him. Kilo hurled the shield of ice at Tai. Tai wasn't able to dodge it and slammed into a tree.

Jason was really tired. He'd noticed that even though he hadn't moved around much. "Who are you and what do you want! If your part of the government you must know I really didn't take Tai."

"Heh, you don't get it at all do you kid?" asked Wally. "Wakiwaki," he said. Three spiraling blasts of water blasted from Kilo's nose. The elephant began to rage madly. "You won't be here long enough to know anything. I got some great white and black stripes for you. Would you rather wear orange?" taunted Wally.

"We'll see about that dude!" Jason and Tai climbed a tree with lots of branches.

"No way," said Wally. "Ikargo!"

Kilo's tusks turned into solid hard ice that shone extremely bright. Five ice spikes also ascended out of his back and his feet and tail turned to ice also.

"Go Kilo!" said Wally. The elephant charged at the tree and begun to shake it. "Don't hide up there! C'mon, don't you want to see your mom again?"

"Grrr... Don't you see what your doing! It is just wrong! Please stop!" said Tai.

"You don't know the half of it kid." said Wally.

"There's no way your this cruel." yelled Jason, as Kilo charged the tree again. "Stop it please!!!" cried Jason.

"I just want my mom back! I want her in my arms! I want to be with my mom!!!!" he yelled raging with anger. They fell off the tree only falling about six feet hard to the ground. Jason stood up. His far head was pulsing tremendously.

"I said back off!!!!" The spell book shined so hard it even blinded Tai Shan a little bit.

"Go Kilo, take them out for good!" yelled Wally.

"RAH!!!" screamed Jason. His spell book shone even more and a new spell appeared and the blue letters turned black. "OSHIELD!!"

Tai blasted a sound wave that formed a huge X at least twelve feet tall. Kilo hit it hard but Tai blasted it towards him and sent Kilo flying backwards.

"Back off, or do we have to tell you again?" said Jason angry.

"You were never supposed to be this powerful." said Wally calmly. "Please, you must help me."

"And why should I help you jerk." replied Jason.

"Yea!" agreed Tai.

"I can get you and your mom released, even clean your record. I can make all this disappear."

"Your lying, Orukio!" yelled Jason. Tai blasted Wally into a tree.

"Fine, take the spell book. You have to trust me!" he said. He threw the spell book at Jason. Even this calmed down Jason. He was curious to see what he had to say.

"The government. They have an organization. I assume you've heard of area 51?"

"Yea so?" asked Jason.

"The United States government has three mamodo teams working for them. We've all been threatened. My job was to take you in and train you to be like one of us."

"Fight back! You have to power to do so!" cried Jason.

"No, I don't. But you can. I sense great power in you. Please," said Wally.

"Alright fine. What do you want me to do?" asked Jason.

"First after I get your mom released return to New York. Two more mamodos will attempt to bring you in. One of them is a soundwave mamodo. I believe that he only has two spells. The other goes by the nickname of Milordo Z."

"Milordo Z? What a stupid name." mentioned Tai.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Jason.

"Because you made me realize I want to fight this battle for Kilo, not for someone else."

"Fine I believe you. You get your book back once my mom is released." said Jason.

"That is fair enough." said Wally. Jason walked up to Wally and shook his hand.

At the airport, with Kilo waiting somewhere, where an elephant won't alarm people.

"Jason!" said his mom running up to him and giving him a big hug. They held each other tightly and she kissed his cheek.

"This is the man that granted you amnesty." said Jason.

"Thank you so much." she said shaking Wally's hand.

"Flight 415 to New York City is now boarding." said a voice on the intercom. Jason turned around to it and looked back. He handed Wally his book back.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." said Jason.

"Yea, good luck to you in the battle. I hope that we're the final two." said Wally chuckling.

"Yea, and maybe next time we meet it'll be under different circumstances. I hope that we can team up one day Wally." said Jason politely.

"I'll see you in another life man, alright?" asked Wally friendly.

"Yea, definetely." said Jason as they shook hands.

The battle had only just begun.


	7. Special Chap Featuring Werewolf Mamodo

Hi everyone. This is a special chapter, a side story. It isn't about Tiko or Tai but about another mamodo I created named Reemly. The chapter is split into three different sections: Before the mamodo battle, the beginning of the battle, and a small battle scene. Reemly will be making small appearances throughout the story meeting both Tai Shan and Tiko. Enjoy the special chapter. It is kind of long. I've been writing a lot lately. For instance, I would update slower because I thought the chapters had to be longer but I will start making chapters a bit shorter so they can be updated quicker. Reemly's age changed to Brago's age as opposed to younger. Also the chapter is in italics for a "mysterious" tone.

* * *

_Lily awoke with a startle. She got out of her bed and looked into the moonlight. "Phew, I had that weird dream again." she said to herself. She tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents. The moonlight mamodo took out the krawter milk (krawter is a animal on Makai similar to a combination of dalmatian and a leopard)._

_She sipped the milk carefully as it flooded into her mouth as her buds absorbed the lactic taste. "Ah..." she said of relief. Lilly stepped outside and sat on her porch. Everything was so quiet. Her house was on the beach, right next to a dark forest. They never went into the forest. Her brother once went in to search for her dog after they'd lost it. He never came back. _

_A wretched old woman was walking down the beach towards Lily. Lily saw it and called out to her. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?" she asked the woman. The woman revealed herself to be an ugly old witch. _

"_Oh my! Your hideous!" cried Lily. Her parents heard the scream and ran down to save Lily. It was to late. _

_The witch waved her hand in the air and Lily was floating. The moonlight mamodo began to spin and spin until she began to grow fur all over her body. Her teeth grew into fangs and her nails turned into claws. Her fur was a combination of lunar silver and milky white._

_Her mother screamed, "Lily!! No!" Lily's father held her back. Lily spun quickly in the air and she slowly fell to the ground. In Lily's place was a bloodthirsty werewolf that looked around. Her vision was impaired. She saw different colored scents and that was her source of sight. _

_Lily ran into the forest. The witch disappeared before her parents could kill her. Lily spun around. Two monsters lunged at her and she battled them with easy. _

_She ripped both of them apart bloody splatting everywhere. She ripped a tree from its roots and swung it around. Pairs of eyes in the trees quickly scurried away from danger. Lily had cleared the area completely. She howled in the moonlight, enough for her parents to hear and cry. _

_Later that next day Lily woke up. Her clothes were ripped, nails chipped and her hair was all messy. "I don't deserve the name Lily. I never want to hurt my parents. I should change my name. To something like," begun the child, "__Reemly.__"_

* * *

_The werewolf mamodo stood at the gate ready to depart to Earth. A lot of mamodos were saying their last goodbyes to their parents. There were many unique mamodos going. About six fire mamodos were entered into the battle. _

_Wiseman floated above raging with anger for not being chosen in the battle. Other mamodos like Zatch Bell were crying while hugging his mom. "Pathetic." thought Reemly. She cut one last yellow tail and safely tucked in her pack. _

_She had one last thought. Everyday she actually cried to see her parents again. She looked different. Her once beautiful chocolate brown hair turned to a twilight silver. She didn't believe that her parents would even recognize her, let alone welcome her back into her beach home. _

"_Lily?" _

_Reemly turned around and saw two aged parents of hers. _

"_Mom? Dad?" she asked. They nodded. They ran into each others arms. It'd been so long since she'd hugged them. _

_All Reemly could do was just cry. _

"_What a baby," thought Tia. _

"_Lily, why didn't you come home?" asked her mother. _

"_I believed you would hate me." said Reemly softly. Her mother stared at her with disbelief. _

"_Lily... I could never hate you." she said softly. Reemly hugged her parents again._

"_The portal will open in just a few moments. Would all mamodo competing in the new battle for king for the next one thousand years please enter towards the portal!"_

_Thousands of mamodos cheered with glee. "Lily, you'd better win the battle. Ok?" asked Reemly's father jokingly. _

_Reemly laughed slightly. "Ok dad, I will."Reemly ran towards the portal not looking back at her parents who she'd just been reunited with in years. Most mamodo wanted to be the first to go to Earth in a thousand years so many were running quickly. Some like Reemly and Zatch walked at a slow pace because they did not want to leave their parents. _

"_Goodbye mom, goodbye dad," she said holding back her tears as the blue and white swirling vortex engulfed her and she began her journey to be the next Queen of the Mamodo World._

* * *

_Two Weeks Into The Battle_

_Reemly sat on a bench, partly happy that she was reunited with her parents. She almost wanted to ask someone to burn her book for her. She didn't care about the stupid battle although she was curious enough to find out what her spells were like. She'd been the scariest and most powerful in The Dark Forest. _

_This battle seemed easy to her. She'd already scared some stupid little mamodo Kanchome away at night. Even without her book owner, at midnight she turns into her werewolf form unless she is asleep for one hour. _

_The weregirl sang a beautiful song as she walked into someones garden and picked a few flowers. Reemly wasn't aware this was stealing. She sat on a stone white bench and sang a lullaby to herself. _

_Mickey, Reemly's future book owner awoke to a little girl singing. "Alright, what the hell is going on?" he thought. He listened for a moment and realized that the girls voice was beautiful. "Wow, she can really sing." Mickey got out of bed, slipped on his slippers, his night gown and walked outside into the garden. _

"_Excuse me? What're you doing out here? It's two o clock in the morning." said Mickey. "Please, where do you live, I'll have to walk to home."_

"_Don't worry, I can manage," she replied. _

"_Well, your still trespassing." he said. _

"_Oh my bad sweety, I'll just head on out then." she handed Mickey the flower and ran her two fingers across his cheek. _

"_Wait!" said Mickey calling out to her._

"_Where do you live?" he asked._

"_Around," she said giggling. "Can I ask you something?" _

"_Yea, yes! Sure," he said. _

"_No, first come with me," she said grabbing his wrist. They ran out to a nearby lake. _

"_Can you read anything in this book?" asked Reemly handing Mickey the twilight silver spellbook. _

"_No, this is all just full of gibberish. Actually I can read this one part. I think it is just my imagination though," he said handing it back to her. _

"_You're the one!" said Reemly happily._

"_Sorry, but I don't even know your name," mentioned Mickey._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. You can call me Reemly," she said politely. _

"_Interesting name there, makes me think of wolves." said Mickey._

"_Heh, reem means wolf in Makain." she replied._

"_Huh? Sorry Reemly but I really have to go home right now. Knowing my parents they've probably called the police by now."_

"_Wait!" said Reemly. "At least read the part you said you could read."_

"_What do you expect to happen? Ok, I guess I'll read it." Mickey took back the spellbook and flipped to the page in the beginning, "It says, the first spell: Colungo."_

_Mickey began to float in air as Reemly began to turn into her werewolf form. "No! Why! This isn't what is supposed to happen!" she cried. _

_Mickey's hair slowly turned into a milky white while his chest became branded with the mamodo symbol. He fell to the ground, panting for air. _

"_What the hell, was that!" he said. In front of him stood a silver furred werewolf that looked extremely hungry. "Oh my god, Reemly? He asked. _

_The werewolf showed no threat and didn't look at Mickey with rage, because he was her bookowner. She began to run away and when Mickey got up and closed the book, Reemly turned back to normal with her clothes all ripped. _

_He took her back to her house to care for her._

* * *

_Reemly and Mickey were now well into the battle. They'd discovered that with each spell book they burn the spell on Mickey gets worse. Not only was his air white but his nails began to grow longer and hair grew a great deal faster than usual. His hair looked normal but was just white. His parents were freaked out at first but he just made the excuse that he dyed it because he lost a bet. _

_They were sitting outside of Mickey's school during lunch. His parents had taken her in for the time being because the two of them got along like two peas in a pod. It had been five months since they first met and they were thinking of signing adoption papers. _

_Reemly still wanted to wait because she knew she had actual parents but they were across the universe. Reemly had also been enrolled in Mickey's school in two grades below. She did not have much knowledge on any subject but caught on extremely quickly. _

"_So Reemly, how do you like the new society," asked Mickey taking a bite out of his lunch. _

"_IT could work," she said laughing. "Although Mr. Abrahms is such a perve. I thought I saw him looking up my dress," _

"_Yea, a lot of people think he's gay." replied Mickey._

"_What's gay?" she asked. _

"_It means when a person likes the same gender." replied Mickey._

"_Why would you guys assume that, he was after all, looking up a girls dress..." mentioned Reemly a bit defensively. _

"_I don't know. Gay is just the new buzz word. Everyone is "gay" nowadays."_

"_That's such a silly rule." she replied. _

"_Yea, well... two words Reem: High School." he said. Reemly giggled. _

"_Hey guys!" said a voice from afar. A nerdy like girl was running towards them. She finally reached them. Her hair was frizzy and she squirted spray up her nose for allergies. _

"_Hi Stella." said Reemly, "What can we do you for?" _

"_Just wanted to say hi..." she said softly looking straight at Mickey blushing. Mickey looked down and Reemly saw this. "You left this in class." said Stella handing Mickey a twilight silver spellbook. Mickey panicked. "Oh my god!" said Mickey and Reemly at the same time. Mickey hugged Stella hard. _

"_Thank you so much!" said Mickey with a giant sigh of relief. Reemly on the other hand, was filled with rage that he forgot something so important. _

"_Stella, if you don't mind I need to talk to Mickey in private." said Reemly. _

"_Yes, sure! Is everything okay?" asked Stella. _

"_Yes, everything is just fine. I just need to remind him of something." she replied. _

"_No problem, bye Reemly. Bye Mickey!" said Stella as she walked away._

_Reemly walked slowly up to Mickey. "You left the spellbook in class?" she asked sternly._

_Mickey put on a face of guilt. "Yea, sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his white hair. _

"_I can't believe you forgot something so important!" she cried._

"_Well excuse me if I'm not mad you turned my hair white. Next I'm going to have to buy a razor for my teeth!" he said yelling. _

"_It's your destiny!" she said back._

"_Destiny isn't written in stone Reemly! You make your own!" he shouted._

_By now people around the vicinity were staring at the odd pair. Reemly looked at him with glistening eyes and began to cry and ran away._

"_Jesus..." Mickey followed Reemly. She went to a field with high grasses just outside of the city. They live in Los Angeles. _

"_Reemly, come back!" he said chasing after her. Finally when they were about an eighth of a mile from the city she stopped. _

"_I need to know that you want to win this battle," she said finally. _

"_Of course. Reemly, I'd do anything for you." he replied. _

"_C'mon, let's go back." he said. Reemly nodded her head in agreement._

"_Not before we burn your book."_

_Both Reemly and Mickey turned around to see a mamodo and its partner. A he she looking mamodo stood there with her kind looking partner. _

"_Before we battle can I ask you something. Are you a boy or a girl?" asked Mickey._

"_I'm a boy stupid! My name is Zofis. And this is my partner Koko."_

"_Well then let the battle begin."said Mickey. "Mikolivo!" This was Reemly's third spell. It was one of her few spells in which she could use so that she wouldn't have to turn into her werewolf form. _

_Reemly's hand turned into a silver wolf head emblem and shot a powerful beam of twilight energy from it. Zofis merely deflected the attack with her hand. She flew up in the air. _

"_And here I thought you were going to be a worthy opponent. Your nothing but a pathetic little girl." taunted Zofis. _

"_Heh, hardly. You haven't seen anything yet!" shouted Reemly. _

"_Teoradom!" yelled Koko. Blasts of exploding balls fell from the sky, too many to dodge. "Colunshield!" said Mickey. A giant silver wolf emblem shield appeared in front of Reemly with her hands out. They blocked the radom attacks with relative ease and the emblem turned gold. _

"_Now!" yelled Reemly. "Colunshield!" said Mickey. The shield blasted bigger radom balls at Zofis that even threw her off guard. _

"_Hm, maybe you are a bit powerful. But you've seen nothing yet." said Zofis laughing manaically. _

"_You tell em' Zofis!" agreed Koko. _

"_Heh, hardly. Mickey, read it!" yelled Reemly. _

"_But I thought we agre..."_

"_Read it!" _

"_Colungo!" yelled Mickey. Zofis and Koko watched as the beautiful girl transformed into a raging beasted hungry for spell power. _

"_Machioto." said Mickey. A mist began to irradiate from Reemly and eventually spread across very far, so far that you could barely see. _

"_Zofis! Can you see anything?!" asked Koko. Zofis was mad, even in her high state she couldn't see anything. She was trapped in the fog just as the rest. And Zofis could fly only so high. _

_Zofis floated down to Koko. "Be on the ready Koko, I sense this is a powerful spell."_

_A low grumbling sounded from behind. Zofis and Koko turned around and Koko panically yelled, "Radom!" She looked around._

"_Koko! Calm down. You'll use up all our spell power." said Zofis looking around. _

"_Rawr!" yelled Reemly lunging at Zofis. She tackled Zofis to the ground and scratched at her face. She then punched Zofis once more and bounced off. "Don't ever come looking for me again. Or I will burn your book." threatened Reemly in a scratchy scary voice. _

_Reemly had disappeared. Mickey and Reemly eventually got out. Reemly was still in werewolf form but knew the fog like the back of her hand. Zofis and Koko were probably being attacked by monsters as is the spells ability. The longer the fog remains the more dangerous it gets. _

_Once they got at a good distance, Mickey closed the book. They'd only burned two spellbooks so far. And Reemly still hadn't gained the spell that was the cure to Mickey from fully turning into an arctic wolf._

* * *

_Until next time, please review! Bye!  
_


End file.
